


קצרצר 2

by Topoftheslide



Series: קצרצרים [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>עדיין, לא מסלישה הידלסוורת'</p>
            </blockquote>





	קצרצר 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldilocks31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/gifts).



  
הוא צעיר מדי מכדי להריח ככה. לאף אחד אין זכות להריח ככה כשהוא עוד לא בן שלושים אפילו.  
אפילו אם הוא אנגלי מפאקינג וסטמינסטר. מי נולד בווסטמינסטר? מה הוא, מלך?   
כריס רגיל לריחות של אוסטרליה. שמש ומלח ואויר מלא באור.  
ופתאום זה.  
פאקינג הידלסטון.  
קינמון וציפורן וצמר וטוויד.  
שאם חושבים על זה, זה ריח של פוץ ליימי בן תשעים.  
אבל לא.  
ובכל פעם שהם עומדים קרוב כריס נושם עמוק.   
קינמון וציפורן וצמר וטוויד.  
לאף אחד אין זכות להריח ככה כשהוא עוד לא בן שלושים אפילו.  
פאקינג הידלסטון.

 

 


End file.
